Home
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Home is where your heart is. It takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home. HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN Fanfiction. Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin as Main pair in this fanfiction. Don't like the pair? Don't read it. For my lovely HoMin Shipper family. CHAPTER TIGA UPDATE ! END. FIN. TAMAT.
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Home is where your heart is._**

 ** _I_** ** _t takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home.._**

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Home"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Orang awam maupun teman-teman dekat keduanya pasti akan dapat dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah pasangan paling cocok dan paling ideal.

Kenapa?

Kalian tanya kenapa?

Satu, untuk orang awam yang tak mengenal mereka, penampilan keduanya lah yang menjadi faakornya. Karena Jung Yunho, sang dominant dalam hubungan keduanya, meskipun selisih beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Changmin, namun postur gagah namja itu jelas menunjukkan betapa manly lelaki tersebut. Apalagi, dengan wajah yang ketampanannya tak bisa di sangkal, aura maskulin yang menguar dari setiap pori-pori tubuh Yunho membuatnya sangat pantas bersdiri disamping Changmin, yang meskipun lebih tinggi, namun bertubuh ramping dan gemulai. Berparas manis dan menawan. Selalu nampak elok dalam setiap penampilan dan balutan baju rancangannya sendiri. Yang satu tampaan, yang satunya manis. Yang satu begitu manly dan macho, yang satu nampak anggun dan feminin. Seperti Yin dan Yang, bertentangan, namun saling mengisi.

Yang kedua, karena mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Istilah sahabat jadi cinta berlaku dengan sangat baik bagi keduanya. Bermula dengan hubungan sunbae dan hoobae di high school, menjadi pengurus sekolah bersama dan menjadi dekat. Terus bertemu, bercakap, berteman hingga di bangku perkuliahan, sampai ketika keduanya sama-sama menyadari perasaan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman—dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ketiga dan yang paling utama, adalah, karena di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih mengerti Yunho selain Changmin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya, tak ada yang lebih mengerti Changmin selain Yunho. Hanya dengan saling melihat pancaran mata masing-masing, mereka bisa saling tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh yang lain. In other word, They're perfect for each other.

Keduanya menyusuri taman dengan jemari yang saling bertaut erat. Meskipun tak ada kata saling bertukar, namun senyum yang terpatri di bibir keduanya menunjukkan betapa kehadiran satu sama lain sangat berarti bagi mereka. Satu detik mereka masih menyusuri taman, detik berikutnya punggung Changmin menyentuh batang pohon, dengan Yunho kini berada di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata saling memandang. Bertukar kata cinta melalui tatapan masing-masing.

Jemari Yunho bergerak ke pipi Changmin. Menyentuh halus dan lembutnya kulit kekasihnya di sana. Setelahnya, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Yunho, dan ia menyegel bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih pinggang ramping Changmin dan menariknya mendekat.

Changmin sendiri mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho. Menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya sendiri. Sebelum ia membuka bibirnya, dan pergelutan panas di dalam mulutnya mengambil nafas dan kewarasannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah pasangan yang begitu sempurna, harmonis, dan saling mencinta. Hingga tak ada yang menduga kalau enam bulan kemudian...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa di ruang tamu, dan mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa mulai pening. Satu minggu ini hidupnya seolah tengah di kejar-kejar tak menentu. Akhir bulan ini ia akan mengadakan fashion show untuk baju-baju rancangannya, dan akan ada banyak artis serta para kritikus mode yang akan menghadirinya. Jika para artis itu menyukai rancangannya, maka bisa di pastikan kalau orderan dengan nominal yang banyak akan menghampirinya. Namun satu komentar buruk dari para kritikus mode akan membuatnya kesulitan dan masuk ke dalam masa paceklik.

Karena itulah, setiap hari ia terus mengunci diri di kantor butiknya untuk terus dan terus menggambar design—dengan tekanan yang sangat berat, dan rasa frustasi yang makin mendekati akhir bulan, semakin memuncak. Apalagi ia masih harus berbasa-basi dengan sempurna di depan pelanggan rutinnya yang meminta untuk di buatkan baju dengan design yang bermacam-macam tuntutannya.

Pelipisnya makin berkedut tak menyenangkan saat ia melihat adanya beberapa dasi yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan.

 _'Jung_ _Yunho...'_ batinnya dengan geram. Siapa lagi pelaku kekacauan di rumah mereka kecuali si Jung-berantakan-Yunho! Tiga tahun mereka tinggal bersama sebagai pasangan, dan pria itu benar-benar tak bisa mengubah kebiasaanya yang berantakan dan seenaknya sendiri!

Neat freak-nya yang sudah mendarah daging membuatnya bangkit dari sofa, dan dengan tubuh yang sudah berat dan lelah karena tekanan pekerjaan, ia mengambil dasi-dasi sialan itu, dan sepasang mata bambinya menyipit tak senang melihat tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor. Memang salahnya karena pagi tadi ia berangkat lebih dulu dibandingkan Yunho. Tapi ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan menegaskan Yunho untuk langsung mencuci piring-gelas yang ia gunakan. Tapi melihat tumpukan berantakan ini, sudah jelas kalau lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tak menghiraukan kata-katanya sama sekali!

Sial! Ia sudah sangat lelah, seharian ia berkutat dengan berusaha mencari berbagai design kreatif untuk fashion show-nya, dan sampai rumah masih harus membereskan hasil tingkah berantakannya Yunho!

Dengan amarah dan rasa lelah yang sangat, ia mencuci semua piring-gelas kotor itu, dan mengambil dasi-dasi sialan itu, membawanya ke kamar mereka, untuk kemudian menggantungnya dengan rapi di gantungan khusus dasi.

Melihat ke sekeliling, sepasang mata bambinya terpaku pada springbed empuk yang seolah mengundangnya. Dan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah seolah semakin memaksanya untuk segera menidurkan diri di atas empuknya springbed mahal itu.

Tapi... Yunho belum pulang, dan ia selalu menunggu kepulangan Yunho dulu sebelum ia tidur...

Ia menelengkan kepala dan bunyi _'krek'_ yang terdengar dari tulangnya membuatnya mendesah lelah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Cukup kabari lewat pesan saja." gumam Changmin dengan lemas, dan langsung menjatuhkan diri d atas matras super empuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelah. Stress. Frustasi. Capek. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Hanya hal-hal itu yang berkutat di benak Yunho saat ia mengemudikan mobilnya di malam buta. Berminggu-minggu ia dan rekan satu divisi-nya melacak peredaran narkoba yang di duga didalangi oleh kelompok Han yang diduga merupakan cabang dari kelompok kriminal raksasa bernama Triads di Cina.

Tapi ia kecolongan.

Malam ini, ia mendapat info kalau akan ada transaksi besar di salah satu sudut pelabuhan. Namun setelah ia dan pasukannya datang, ternyata tempat itu sudah kosong. Hanya ada sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa kelompok Han tak akan semudah itu bisa di lacak oleh polisi Korea Selatan.

Di permainkan.

Ia dan divisinya, beserta kepolisian kota Seoul benar-benar hanya dipermainkan oleh kelompok Han, dan ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan marah. Berminggu-minggu bekerja dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tak ada satupun clue atau informasi yang terlewatkan, juga menjaga kerahasiaan operasi mereka, namun semua itu berbuah nihil!

Dan itu membuat Yunho merasa sangat frustasi dan kesal setengah mati.

Sampai ke rumah, ia menghela nafas melihat kalau tak ada Changmin yang menyambutnya pulang. Yaaa, memang sih, ia sendiri yang selalu bilang agar Changmin tak menunggunya pulang jika sudah terlalu malam. Namun ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau keberadaan Changmin yang menyambutnya pulang dengan senyum lebar dan manisnya, mampu membuatnya letihnya seolah terobati.

Ia masuk ke kamar, dan mendapati kekasihnya semenjak masa perkuliahan itu tengah tertidur dengan lelapnnya. Menghela nafas, ia melepas bajunya, dan melemparnya begitu saja ke keranjang baju kotor di sudut kamar. Soal bajunya yang hampir semuanya idak ada yang masuk ke keranjang kotor, dan malah berceceran di lantai, Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Soal kerapihan rumah, itu urusan Changmin, bukan urusannya sama sekali.

Karena itulah, jantungnya nyaris lompat dari dadanya saat ia kembali masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Changmin—yang sudah terbangun—tengah menginjak-injak baju kotornya itu di dalam keranjang baju kotor. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat melihat kalau, ya, baju seragamnya sudah masuk ke dalan keranjang baju kotor, dan kaki jenjang Changmin tengah menginjak-injak baju seragam kepolisiannya dengan kesal.

"Min-ah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho dengan kesal melihat seragam kebanggaannya menjadi objek injakan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya? Aku sedang memasukkan baju kotormu yang berserakan di lantai ke dalam keranjang baju kotor, seperti yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan!" sentak Changmin kesal dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menginjak-injak seragamku di dalam keranjang itu?!"

Changmin menatap kesal pada Yunho dan mengeluarkan kaki jenjangnya dari keranjang itu. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya di dada, menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh, dan menyipitkan mata menatap Yunho.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Itu karena aku kesal padamu! Apa kau ini benar-benar tak bisa untuk sekaliiiiii saja membereskan bajumu?"

Yunho menatap kekasihnya, dan ia menghela nafas. _'Masalah ini lagi,'_ pikir Yunho dengan malas. Bukan salahnya kalau ia ini bukan orang yang rapi dan harus membereskan setiap benda berantakan di setiap sudut rumah. Dan setiap kali Changmin mulai membahas masalah kerapihan dan kebersihan rumah, itu semua selalu menyalahkan Yunho, dan jelas membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Jangan bahas hal ini lagi Min-ah. Aku lelah sekali hari ini." ucap Yunho dengan nada final.

Namun Changmin, yang memang sudah sangat lelah, masih harus membereskan rumah, baru tidur sebentar dan menemukan baju Yunho berserakan dilantai, tak menggubris kalimat Yunho.

"Jadi kau lelah? Lalu kau pikir aku tak lelah? Setiap hari, kau selalu saja membuat rumah berantakan. Dan siapa yang harus membereskannya? Aku! Aku yang membereskan dan membersihkan setiap sudut rumah. Aku yang memasak. Aku yang mencuci piring. Aku yang mengurusi semua baju kotormu. Aku juga bekerja, dan kau pikir kau saja yang lelah?!" seru Changmin dengan nada tinggi penuh amarah.

Dan terpancing oleh Changmin, yang marah dan meyalahkan dirinya, Yunho bisa merasakan kalau semua rasa lelah dan kesal yang mengendap di dalam hatinya, mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Jangan bandingkan pekerjaanmu dengan pekerjaanku! Yang seharian kau kerjakan kan hanya duduk dan menggambar saja! Sedangkan aku harus mengurusi berbagai tindak kriminal! Lagipula, waktumu di rumah kan lebih banyak, dan kau sendiri yang memaksa kalau rumah harus selalu bersih. Jadi kalau kau merasa lelah bersih-bersih rumah, ya itu salahmu sendiri!"

Jika ini di film kartun, maka bisa di pastikan kalau ini di pelipis keduanya sudah terlihat urat marah.

Dan sengatan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Changmin karena kata-kata Yunho membuatnya sedih. Sedih, dan semakin marah. Serta terluka.

"Oh, jadi sang petugas kepolisian sekarang menganggap pekerjaan seorang designer sebagai pekerjaan yang mudah dibandingkan dengan polisi?" mulai Changmin dengan nada dinginnya yang penuh bisa. "Setidaknya aku yang hanya duduk dan menggambar ini menghasilkan baju yang sampai di pakai oleh artis. Sedangkan kau? Kurasa para petugas kepolisian kota Seoul ini hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang tak bisa apa-apa, karena buktinya, tindak kriminal terjad setiap hari, dan berita tentang narkoba selalu mejadi topik utama tanpa penyelesaian!"

Kali ini bisa mematikan Changmin tepat mengenai sasarannya, dan api amarah Yunho semakin berkobar.

"Tutup mulutmu yang penuh bisa itu Changmin. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang pekerjaanku, dan jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina!" bentak Yunho dengan ekpresi marah yang membuat wajahnya kini terlihat begitu seram.

"Aku? Menghina? Sekarang tolong kau ingat lagi, oh tuan anggota kepolisian yang selalu merasa benar, siapa yang lebih dulu menghina pekerjaan siapa?!" tantang Changmin tanpa kenal takut.

Jika ini dalam situasi biasa, maka Yunho selalu menemukan Changmin dalam mode yang marah besar begini adalah Changmin yang super sexy dan akan mendorong kekasihnya itu ke atas tempat tidur untuk menikmati membuat kekasihnya itu gemetar dan mendesahkan namanya, Kali ini tidak. Dengan posisi dirinya yang tengah kesal dan sangat lelah, kali ini semakin besar amarah Changmin, semua itu semakin menyulut kemarahannya.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa aku menghina pekerjaanmu, jadi kau membalasku? Aku hanya menjabarkan perkerjaanmu—duduk dan menggambar, dan kau menganggapnya hinaan? Lalu kau membalasnya dengan kata-katamu yang merendahkan itu. Kekanakan sekali kau Shim Changmin."

"Kekanakan? Kau berani mengatakan kalau aku ini kekanakan?!" seru Changmin tak percaya. Selama mereka mejadi sepasang kekasih, ia lah yang selalu bertingkah lebih dewasa, dan sekarang namja didepannya ini berani mengatainya kekanakan? Tak bisa dipercaya!

"Ya! Kau ini kekanakan! Kau merasa aku menghina pekerjaanmu, dan kau membalasnya dengan sangat kasar. Lalu soal kau yang mengeluh karena kau lelah membersihkan rumah? Itu juga sangat kekanakan. Kau sendiri yang memaksa agar rumah selalu bersih, tapi saat kau merasa capek, kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku. Bukan salahku kalau aku ini tak sepertimu yang gila kebersihan, tapi kau menuntutku untuk memenuhi standarmu. Kau tak bisa menerimaku apa adanya, dan sekarang kau marah. Aku ini lelah! Kau menuntutku untuk seperi dirimu, sedangkan aku sendiri harus bekerja dan menguras semua energiku." Yunho mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku lelah. Dan bayangkan apa yang kudapat saat sampai ke rumah? Bukannya kekasih yang membantuku menghilangkan lelahku, tapi yang kutemui malah kau yang marah-marah, menyalahkanku, dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Aku lelah. Lelah dengan keberadaanmu Shim Changmin."

Changmin mematung. Ia nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dan saat kalimat terakhir Yunho memasuki indra pendengarannya, semua tuduhan Yunho yang sangat tidak benar itu membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Lelah, sedih dan sakit hati.

"Apa kau pikir kau saja yang lelah?" bisik Changmin dengan nada pedih yang sangat kentara. Suaranya bergetar, dan ia menahan air mata yang berusaha untuk jatuh. "Apa kau pikir aku tak lelah bersamamu selama ini? Aku tak memintamu membersihkan rumah. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berusaha menjaga kebersihan rumah, dan itu saja tak bisa kau lakukan. Aku tak memintamu untuk belanja dan memasak. Aku hanya memintamu untuk langsung mencuci piring dan gelas yang kau gunakan, itu saja. Aku tak memintamu untuk mencuci baju. Aku hanya meminta agar kau menaruh baju kotormu di keranjang baju kotor yang sudah tersedia. Aku hanya memintamu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang mudah, Aku bukannya tak bisa menerimamu apa adanya, tapi aku hanya berharap kita bisa berkompromi, karena sekarang kita ini hidup bersama. Aku lelah, Jung Yunho. Lelah, karena setiap kali aku berangkat bekerja dengan kondisi rumah yang rapi, sepulang kerja aku selalu menemukan rumah ini kembali berantakan. Aku lelah, karena kau tak menghargai pekerjaanku sama sekali. Tak pernah sekalipun kau datang saat aku mengadakan fashion show. Aku lelah Jung Yunho. Aku lelah menjalani hari-hariku bersamamu."

Changmin mengambil nafas dalam, dan berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya itu. Demi Tuhan, ia masih sangat mencintai Yunho. Bahkan dengan segala tingkah dan kelakuan namja itu yang membuatnya lelah secara fisik dan mental, hatinya masih menyuarakan rasa cintanya pada Yunho.

Dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata yang mulai meleleh, Changmin memaksakan dirinya untuk berucap, "Dan karena kita sama-sama lelah, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini."

Yunho memandang punggung kekasihnya yang bergetar. Hatinya seolah di remas kuat melihat sosok itu menangis, dan memungunginya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Changmin-dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu kalau mungkin tak ada orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya selain Changmin-namun, ia lelah. Ia lelah, dan Changmin pun juga lelah. Tak ada hal baik yang didapat jika mereka meneruskan hubungan ini.

"...Aku rasa itu hal yang terbaik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, dengan cepat rumah itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Sunyi, karena tak ada lagi yang menghuni rumah tersebut. Changmin dan Yunho, keduanya sama-sama memutuskan keluar dari rumah itu karena tak ada yang sanggupp untuk tinggal disana.

Changmin tinggal di butiknya, sebelum ia akhirnya menemukan apartemen kecil yang bisa ia sewa dan ia tinggali.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia akhirnya menerima rumah tinggal yang memang merupakan fasilitas dari pemerintah. Tadinya ia menolak, karena ia ingin tinggal bersama Changmin, di rumah yang milik mereka sendiri. Namun...ah, sudahlah.

Dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda dan tempat tinggal yang terpisah, tak pernah sekalipun keduanya bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun itu terputus begitu saja, meskipun dalam hati keduanya, ada cinta yang masih sebegitu besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END or TBC?**

Big Thanks buat semua reader yang sudah review di fanfic-fanfic bikinan Ela ya~

Kaze5yuna1315, July park, Nerissa Djie, Laxyovrds, Yunlicha, Epiknornhater, Hominshinki, Soni Jung, Lennie239, Nuy-bdg, Changru Minru, Melqbunny, Troalle, Hyena leee, Chuchu0203, Wiwie, Alicia Kim Kin, toto-chan, cooly224, Kim YeHyun, hb8, Bambideer, Shin min hyo, ajib4ff, shineetha, Nyonyo wiyet, Andhani, Azu, Renakyu, Kim Tria, luvhomin, yu, dan semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejak~~

Oh, Happy birthday(biarpun telat) buat Yunlicha si Lia mechum, Ayuda Antariksa maknae kesayangan, sama kakak Shim Chami~

Last, mau END aja sampai disini? Atau TBC dan ada kelanjutannya?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda dan tempat tinggal yang terpisah, tak pernah sekalipun keduanya bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun itu terputus begitu saja, meskpiun dalam hati keduanya, ada cinta yang masih sebegitu besarnya.

.

.

.

 _Home is where your heart is..._

 _It takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home.._

.

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Home"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Yunho, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menoleh pada Donghae—rekan kerjanya—yang kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seolah ia tengah melihat alien. Aneh, geli, tak percaya dan takjub.

"Huh? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae, rekan kerja Yunho semenjak tiga tahun lalu hanya menatap temannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dari ujung kaki, kembali lagi ke ujung kepala—dan namja itu mendengus.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan dan kacau. Kalau tak ingat kalau kau adalah temanmu, aku pasti akan mengataimu gila—whoops! Jangan langsung pasang tampang seram begitu Yunho-yah. Aku kan hanya mengucapkan apa yang kulihat."

Yunho yang sudah akan memarahi temannya ini mengangkat satu alisnya dengan tatapan tegas yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau, apa kau sadar kalau kau memakai dasi warna hijau? Seragam kita berwarna biru gelap, Yunho. Dan kau memakai dasi hijau di dadamu. Selain itu, apa kau tak sadar, kalau kau hanya pakai satu kaus kaki? Mana kaus kakimu yang satunya? Dan demi Tuhan Yunho, tolong, rapikan rambutmu dan bercukurlah." jelas Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian tubuh Yunho yang menunjukkan kegilaannya. "Kau terlihat sangat kacau dan tidak rapi seminggu belakangan ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Yunho yang sedari tadi mendegarkan penjelasan Donghae hanya dengan setengah kepeduliannya, langsung tersentak. Ia... terlihat sangat kacau dan tidak rapi... _seminggu belakangan ini_?

Seminggu sebelum hari ini... adalah hari-hari dimana ia memulai hidupnya... tanpa Changmin disisinya...

Dan tanpa sadar ia mengingat...

Hari-hari dimana Changmin masih bersamanya, ia akan dibangunkan oleh Changmin yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia akan menemukan seragamnya hari itu sudah tergeletak rapi di atas tempat tidur mereka. Dari topi hingga ke sepasang kaus kaki yang akan ia pakai hari itu.

Selesai berpakaian rapi, ia akan langsung berjalan ke ruang makan, dan menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dan melihat secangkir kopi sudah tersaji di meja makan, ia akan mngulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya sebelum—

" _Hyung, ingat gastritismu. Jangan minum kopi dalam keadaan perut kosong,"_

—kekasihnya akan mengomelinya dengan penuh perhatian.

Setelah sarapan siap, keduanya akan langsung makan bersama. Kemudian ia akan langsung berjalan ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatu, dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima tasnya yang disodorkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

" _Semua berkas, ponsel, dompet, kunci mobil, sapu tangan, kaca mata, serta bekal makan siang semua sudah tersedia. Jangan sampai telat makan siang! Tapi kalau perutmu sudah terasa sakit hyung, aku sudah memasukkan obat lambungmu di bagian yang paling depan. Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"_

Dan ia akan menyahutinya dengan senyum manis, sebelum menarik kekasihnya itu, dan meraup sepasang bibir sensual Changmin, untuk ia cium dan lumat dengan sepenuh hati.

Setelah puas, ia akan melepaskan Changmin, dan kembali tersenyum mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dengan manisnya. Ia akan kembali mengecup bibir Changmin, kedua pipinya, dan terakhir mengecup dahinya—sebelum berpamitan untuk berangkat kerja.

Tak pernah ia terburu-buru karena bangun kesiangan. Tak pernah ia terburu-buru memakai baju dan segalanya, hanya karena ia harus menyempatkan diri mampir ke kedai makan untuk mendapatkan sarapan paginya. Semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi... _jika_ _Changmin masih disisinya_.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Semua kenangan tentang Changmin membuat hatinya mencelos nyeri. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghapuskan bayangan Changmin yang masih terpatri kuat dalam benak dan hatinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Donghae. Hanya sedikit terburu-buru belakangan ini saja." ucap Yunho dengan nada tercekat. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan berjalan ke mejanya.

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka tas kerjanya, dan ia langsung menjadi panik saat melihat tasnya kosong melompong.

 _Oh Tuhan..._

Yunho memijit keningnya saat ia mengingat kalau semalam ia mengerjakan laporannya di mejanya di tempatnya tinggal... dan tak ingat untuk memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari ponselnya—

"Oh sial!"

—hanya untuk mendapati kalau semua kantongnya kosong kecuali kantong belakanganya yang berisikan dompetnya. Ponselnya pun ketinggalan.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Min-ah..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan Yunho sudah berada di jalanan untuk pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Belum ada petunjuk atau clue mengenai kelompok Han, hingga sore hari begini ia sudah bisa pulang sesuai jadwal kerjanya yang asli.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Yunho membuka pintu tempatnya tinggal. Ya, rumah tempatnya tinggal. Karena dalam apapun, tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya. Hanya tempatnya untuk tidur, dan tinggal.

Suasana sunyi, senyap dan terkesan dingin itu menyambut kepulangannya.

Ia menghela nafas dan melangkah masuk. Berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum sedih ketika ia melepas sepatu, dan menatanya dengan rapi.

" _Hyung! Di situ sudah ada rak sepatu. Letakkan sepatumu dengan rapi disana!"_

Dirumahnya yang dulu, ada rak sepatu besar yang siap sedia menampung berpasang-pasang sepatu dan sandal miliknya dan Changmin. Sedangkan di tempatnya kini, tak ada rak sepatu, namun tanpa diomeli, ia menata sepatunya dengan baik di lantai.

Ia meletakkan makanan yang sudah ia beli tadi, dan memasukkannya ke microwive untuk di hangatkan kembali. Sementara menunggu hangat, ia masuk ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Helaan nafas seorang Jung Yunho kembali terdengar saat ia memasuki kamar dan mendapati betapa berantakan kamar tidurnya. Seprai berantakan, selimut belum terlipat rapi, baju rumahnya berceceran di tempat tidur dan di lantai.

 _'Pantas saja Changmin selalu mengomeliku setiap aku tak memasukkan baju kotor dengan rapi di keranjang,'_

Selesai membereskan kamarnya dengan hasil yang tak begitu sukses, ia mulai berganti baju. Kembali ke dapur untuk mengeluarkan makanannya dari microwive, Yunho membawanya ke depan televisi layar datar. Ia menyalakan televisi, memencet-mencet remote, dan sekarang televisi itu menayangkan rekaman sebuah acara tv, _Lagi_.

"...dan di malam berbahagia kali ini, kami akan menyiarkan langsung peragaan busana yang di persembahkan oleh Designer Shim Changmin dari Shim Fashion~!"

Begitu acara itu—yang sudah ditayangkan sejak seminggu lalu, direkam oleh Yunho dan selalu ia tonton setiap hari—dimulai, Yunho mulai melahap makan malamnya.

Tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ia makan, tatapan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari layar televisi. Acara fashion show itu terlaksana satu minggu lalu. Ia membeli tiketnya, dan agar tak melewatkan semuanya—meskipun ia datang ke acara itu—ia sudah mensetting untuk merekam tayangan live acara itu lewat televisi canggihnya.

Dan saat mengingat kembali betapa banyak yang mendatangi acara itu—termasuk para artis papan atas dan tokoh-tokoh kenegaraan—membuat Yunho sadar bahwa ia sangat bodoh karena tak sekalipun ia meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke acara besar Changmin.

Dibandingkan dengan siapapun, ia adalah orang yang paling tahu betapa berbakatnya Changmin dalam hal merancang berbagai ide busana. Changmin adalah orang yang memiliki _sense of fashion_ , selalu _up to date_ , dan segala ide yang ia tuangkan dalam bentuk gambar adalah model baju yang sangat menarik..

Dan meskipun ia mengetahui semua hal itu... tak pernah sekalipun ia menengok perkembangan butik Changmin, dan mendatangi acara fashion show yang digelar oleh Changmin...

" _Jangan bandingkan pekerjaanmu dengan pekerjaanku! Yang seharian kau kerjakan kan hanya duduk dan menggambar saja! Sedangkan aku harus mengurusi berbagai tindak kriminal! Lagipula, waktumu di rumah kan lebih banyak, dan kau sendiri yang memaksa kalau rumah harus selalu bersih. Jadi kalau kau merasa lelah bersih-bersih rumah, ya itu salahmu sendiri!"_

Bodoh.

Ia sungguh sangat bodoh.

Benar-benar amat sangat _bodoh_.

Bagaimana mungkin mulutnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu pada Changmin?

.

.

.

Dan ketika pada akhir acara, Changmin ikut berjalan dengan sangat anggun dengan baju rancangannya. Berjalan bak model, membuatnya terlihat begitu gorgeous dan sangat menawan. Namun satu hal yang membuat hati Yunho mencelos, sepasang mata bambi itu terlihat agak bengkak. Kantung mata dan lingkar hitam masih terlihat jejaknya diantara usapan make up.

Yunho tak bisa menahan hatinya untuk tak meraung memanggil nama orang yang paling dan masih sangat ia cintai dengan seluruh hati, pikiran dan jiwanya...

.

.

.

 _ **"..Changmin-ah..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kacau.

Semua rasanya kacau.

Hatinya, pikirannya, dan juga hidupnya belakangan ini terasa amat kacau.

Kacau... tak tenang... gelisah...

... _ **goyah**_...

Seolah-olah ia tengah berada di tepi jurang kewarasannya.

Saat sedang bekerja, memang ia bisa menekan perasaannya dan berusaha fokus. Namun begitu sudah diluar lingkup pekerjaan... ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Ia tak peduli...

Yang ia tahu... sampai di tempat tinggalnya, ia akan membuka ponselnya, melihat berbagai fotonya dengan Changmin...

 _Changmin_ yang masih tertidur lelap dengan wajahnya yang polos seperti anak kecil...

 _Changmin_ yang tengan konsentrasi memasak..

 _Changmin_ yang tengah melepas bajunya...

 _Changmin_ yang memasang wajah imut dan merengek ke arahnya..

 _Changmin_ yang sengaja berpose seksi dan menggoda di atas tempat tidur...

 _Changmin_ yang menggembungkan pipinya, mempoutkan bibirnya karena tengah merajuk...

Dan _Changmin_ yang menatap ke arahnya, dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat missmatch eye-nya terlihat jelas...

Oh Tuhan... betapa ia sangat merindukan Changmin...

Merindukan suaranya...

Merindukan senyumnya...

Merindukan kehadirannya... keberadaannya...

Merindukan ketenangan hatinya yang hanya bisa ia dapat hanya dengan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Changmin adalah miliknya...

Changminnya...

Tonggak kewarasannya...

Penopang kehidupannya...

Pembawa kebahagiaan bagi dirinya...

Bagaimana bisa malam itu ia mengatakan semua kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu? Padahal Changmin sudah melakukan semua hal-hal kecil namun penting itu demi dirinya...

Sekarang ini... ia rela melakukan apapun juga demi menarik semua kalimat yang sudah terlontar dari bibirnya malam itu...

Jika kebebasan berarti ia setengah mati merindukan Changmin... seribu kali pun ia akan memilih Changmin dengan segala omelannya...

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri. Kembali menyalakan televisi. Kembali menonton ulang rekaman acara fashion show-nya Changmin.

Dan ia kembali merasa ingin memukul dirinya sendiri hingga babak belur melihat Changminnya disana. Memamerkan senyum bahagia, meskipun sepasang mata itu penuh duka dan entah air mata sudah berapa kali mengalir dari permata indah itu...

Ia ingat janjinya. Ia ingat sumpahnya, yang tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti dan membuat Changmin menangis...

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat, dan ia membiarkan air mata keputus asa-annya mengalir...

 _Ya Tuhan... apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAKKK!**

Boa—karyawan di Shim Boutique, menghela nafas melihat pintu besar itu dibanting dengan keras.

"Boa-eonnie, Changminkah itu?" tanya Hyekyo, salah satu pekerja disana.

Boa mengangguk, dan kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Kupikir mood Changmin jadi begitu karena tekanan acara fashion show itu. Tapi ini sudah dua minggu setelah acara fashion show itu. Kenapa mood Changmin bukannya membaik, tapi malah semakin buruk?" tanya Hyekyo yang lama-lama merasa khawatir juga.

Boa menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu Hye."

"Aku khawatir padanya. Apa eonnie tak lihat, belakangan ini, setiap kali datang, matanya selalu terlihat bengkak seperti habis menangis."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga memperhatikannya. Selain itu, dia juga terlihat semakin kurus. Pipinya semakin nampak tirus."

Hyekyo mengangguk dan menatap pintu ruangan Changmin dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir. "Ada hal yang membuatnya marah dan sedih." gumam Hyekyo. "Aku ingat, beberapa hari sebelum acara fashion show, Changmin mengunci pintu didalam sana. Kupikir ia tengah menggambar design baju lagi, sampai kudengar suara barang-barang yang pecah."

Boa menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat saat itu. Begitu Changmin pulang, aku masuk dan dibuat kaget setengah mati melihat ruangan itu berantakan seolah ada badai menerpa. Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang sudah membuat Changmin semarah itu, sampai-sampai ia yang super rapi jadi hilang kendali begitu."

Hyekyo meraih lengan Boa dan meremasnya pelan. "Aku khawatir pada Changmin, eonnie. Apalagi kalau ingat kejadian saat fashion show. Kalau aku tak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tak akan percaya kalau aku melihat Changmin menangis."

"Benarkah? Kau melihat langsung kejadiannya?" tanya Boa yang hanya pernah mendengar rumor itu saja.

Hyekyo mengangguk dengan wajah mendung. "Aku tak tahu mengapa, hanya saja saat para model tengah berjalan di catwalk, aku sekilas melihat Changmin memperhatikan para penonton. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhenti pada satu arah. Aku tak tahu ia melihat apa, atau siapa, tapi kemudian aku mendengar isak tangis, sebelum ada air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata Changmin." Hyekyo berhenti sejenak. "Setelah itu Changmin langsung menghapusnya dan pergi ke toilet. Saat kembali, matanya merah dan bengkak. Sampai-sampai ia harus di make up agar tak terlalu mencolok."

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Boa mendengar cerita itu. Ia hampir tak percaya saat mendengar kabar itu, namun ternyata itu semua benar. Changmin, Shim Changmin yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan memiliki kemampuan untuk selalu menjaga ekspresinya saat berada di tempat umum itu, kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Dan yang membuat aku semakin khawatir," ucap Hyekyo yang semakin membuat Boa merasa ingin menghentikan percakapan ini, "..adalah karena Changmin jadi semakin tertutup. Kita adalah tangan kanan-kiri Changmin. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini bersama kita untuk membahas design terbaru, pesanan-pesanan yang masuk, dan semua hal lainnya. Tapi belakangan ini, ia selalu mengurung diri di dalam ruangannya."

Boa menggigit bibirnya. Dirinya, sama seperti Hyekyo, juga menyadari hal ini. "Changmin memang orangnya agak tertutup dan pendiam. Tapi tidak pada kita."

"Iya eonnie. Dan itu adalah yang benar-benar membuatku jadi sangat khawatir."

.

.

Dan kedua yeoja itu hanya bisa memandangi pintu ruangan itu yang tertutup rapat dan terkunci dari dalam.

.

.

Tak mengetahui sama sekali kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tengah duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Bersandar pada pintu, dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang di penuhi gurat kesedihan.

Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap nanar pada lantai dibawahnya. Sebelum terpejam dan membiarkan satu bulir air mata meleleh di pipinya.

.

.

 _ **"...Yunho hyung..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap...

Semuanya terlihat gelap.

Dunianya yang tadinya terang dan penuh warna, kini terlihat hitam-putih dan hanya ada kegelapan yang menaungi.

Ia bingung... tak mengerti harus kemana...

Gelap gulita... dan Ia hilang arah...

Hatinya berseru, berteriak, dan memohonnya untuk mencari sang mentari.

Namun sang akal menolak. Menolak untuk membiarkan ia dan hatinya untuk kembali terluka. Terluka, karena sang mentari sendiri yang memilih untuk berhenti menyinari mereka...

Isak tangis terdengar di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen kecil. Dalam kegelapan pekat di kamar itu, sosok tubuh Changmin nyaris tak dapat di lihat.

Namun disana, diatas tempat tidur, ada Changmin yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Terlihat sangat damai, kecuali menghiraukan fakta bahwa tubuh itu terisak pelan dan pipi namja itu basah.

.

.

Shim Changmin bukan orang yang cengeng.

Ia pendiam. Ia introvert. Namun ia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi—nyaris angkuh—,dan jika tersakiti, ia bukan tipe yang akan diam dan menangis. Ia akan membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi amarah, dan dengan kalimat pedasnya, ia akan membuat orang yang menyakitinya itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan hal itu membuatnya lega. Membuatnya puas, dan tak lagi teringat dengan rasa sakitnya.

Hanya saja...kali ini berbeda.

Jung Yunho.

Hal yang berbeda kali ini adalah Jung Yunho... dan semua aturan yang ia buat tak berlaku jika sudah menyangkut Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho...

Mataharinya...

Pembawa warna dan kebahagiaannya...

Pemberi arah dalam setiap langkah kakinya...

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dunianya jungkir-balik dan menjadi lebih hidup.

Dan saat ini... ia tak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri berhenti menangis.

Akal sehatnya menyuruh dirinya untuk melupakan Yunho. Menghapuskan Yunho yang sudah mengabaikan dan menyakitinya.

Tapi segenap hati, jiwa dan raganya tak ada yang menuruti akal sehatnya.

Hatinya merindukan kehadiran Yunho...

Jiwanya mendambakan hangat dan terangnya keberadaan Yunho...

Raganya menjeritkan eksistensi Yunho yang selalu memperhatikan dan memanjakannya...

.

.

Salah.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia membenci Yunho habis-habisan.

Tapi saat melihat Yunho datang di acara fashion show-nya, semua pikiran untuk membenci Yunho pecah berkeping-keping.

Hanya dengan kembali melihat Yunho secara langsung, air matanya langsung mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan air mata itu mengalir semakin deras kala ia menyadari penampilan Yunho.

Namja itu terlihat begitu tak terawat. Rambut dan bajunya berantakan. Wajahnya kuyu dan kumis bermunculan tak terurus. Pipinya terlihat kurus... dan ia tak bisa untuk tak merasa sangat khawatir pada Yunho. Khawatir setengah mati.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Mengapa kau terlihat begitu berantakan?_

 _Apa kau makan dengan baik?_

.

.

Oh Tuhan... ia tak bisa..

Ia tak bisa untuk tidak terus menangis jika ia jauh dari Yunho...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, kenyataan tak akan pernah bisa seindah kisah dongeng.

Kehidupan adalah perjuangan keras satu di antara perjuangan keras lainnya.

Setiap jalan yang dilalui selalu memiliki cabang, dan setiap keputusan selalu memiliki konsekuensi.

Dua orang yang masih saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan, terpisahkan oleh keputusan yang telah diambil oleh keduanya.

 **~END~**

 **Atau**

 **TBC?**

Ini fanfic harusnya cuma oneshot.

*lihat atas*

/facepalm

Keberadaan chapter dua ini sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab :

Guest077, July park, Ajib4ff, Luvhomin, Changru Minru, Shin min hyo, Yellowgrass, Yu, Hb8, Yunlicha, Mun, Jung Ji Joon, Alicia kim, Kimfida62, Sayakanoicinoe, Renakyu, Chami is Homin, Bambideer, Yoongibiased, Wiwie, Ayee, Hyena lee, Nyonyo Wiyet, Tatan, Siscaminstalove, , Toto-chan, Min-kun, Guest


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 _._

 _Home is where your heart is..._

 _It takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home.._

.

.

Namun, kenyataan tak akan pernah bisa seindah kisah dongeng.

Kehidupan adalah perjuangan keras satu di antara perjuangan keras lainnya.

Setiap jalan yang dilalui selalu memiliki cabang, dan setiap keputusan selalu memiliki konsekuensi.

Dua orang yang masih saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan, terpisahkan oleh keputusan yang telah diambil oleh keduanya.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Home"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Three of Three

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Beberapa orang berkata, setiap kejadian yang orang sangka adalah suatu 'kebetulan' , adalah sebuah hadiah kecil yang di berikan Tuhan untuk orang tersebut. Entah itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan ataupun tidak, itu urusan masing-masing individu tentang bagaimana menyikapinya.

Dan Yunho tak bisa tidak menyetujui hal itu saat ia tengah duduk untuk sarapan di sebuah kafe kecil, entah karena dorongan apa, pagi itu ia memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

Sepasang manik matanya melebar tak percaya saat ia melihat sosok tinggi semampai berjalan di seberang jalanan lebar yang penuh sesak.

Changmin!

Yunho mengerjapkan mata untuk menghilangkan ilusi itu, namun hatinya tahu, bahkan dalam jarak sejauh apapun, ia pasti akan mengenali Changmin.

Changminnya.

.

..

...masihkah ia berhak menganggap Changmin adalah Changminnya? Miliknya? Meskipun ia telah menyakitinya tanpa hatinya bermaksud?

Dan tiba-tiba benak gilanya mengajaknya untuk berjudi.

Berjudi dengan kebetulan dan takdir mengenai hubungannya dengan Changmin.

Jika Changmin masuk ke kafe kecil ini, berarti memang Changmin adalah takdirnya. Kekasihnya yang memang benar adalah jiwa yang menjadi separuh dirinya. Jika begitu, maka Yunho masih berhak menganggap Changmin sebagai miliknya, dan ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk kembali membawa Changmin ke dalam dekapannya. Segala macam cara.

Namun jika Changmin terus berjalan lurus dan menghilang di belokan jalan... maka ia harus melepaskan Changmin, agar namja itu bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus menahan seluruh rasa cintanya pada Changmin hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama hidup menahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Menghiraukan makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya, Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa. Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap tajam pada sosok diseberang jalan yang berhenti karena mengangkat telepon. Bibir Yunho terus berkomat-kamit menyuarakan doa dan harapannya agar Changmin menyeberang jalan dan memasuki kafe ini.

Sepasang manik Yunho berkilat penuh harapan saat ia melihat Changmin menoleh untuk menatap kafe tempatnya berada.

Secepat itu harapan datang, secepat itu pula ia menghilang ketika melihat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan menjauh dari cafe tempatnya berada.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat, ia bisa merasakan dan mendengar suara hatinya yang hancur.

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

 _I'd go back to December all the time._

Dan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat lagu milik Taylor Swift berkumandang di cafe ini. Betapa bodohnya ketika dulu ia menganggap kalau setiap omelan Changmin hanya mengekang setiap tindakannya, dan pernah benaknya mengandaikan kalau saja ia berpisah dari Changmin, maka ia akan bisa bebas. Bebas dari omelan ricuh kekasihnya setiap waktu.

Namun apa?

Yang sekarang ia rasakan setelah berpisah dari Changmin bukanlah kebebasan. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kekosongan hampa dalam hatinya...yang hanya bisa terisi oleh Changmin seorang...

Tak ada hal yang lebih ia inginkan selain memutar balik waktu. Kembali ke hari itu, dan mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk mengucapkan segala kalimat menyakitkan itu kepada Changmin. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disampingnya. Ada untuk dirinya... dan ia menyakitinya dengan kata-kata kejam hanya karena ia butuh pelampiasan atas semua kejadian yang tak terjadi sesuai harapannya.

Bodoh..

Dirinya benar-benar sangat bodoh...

Dan sekarang bahkan takdir pun tak mengijinkannya untuk berusaha mendapatkan Changmin kembali.

Tanpa sanggup ia tahan, sebulir air mata kepedihan terjatuh dari sudut matanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi seorang Shim Changmin, tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dalam hidupnya. Ia percaya, bahwa setiap hal kebetulan adalah caraTuhan untuk menyampaikan takdirnya. Maka dari itu, ia selalu menganggap setiap impuls aneh yang menyuruh dirinya melakukan sesuatu adalah hal yang tak pernah boleh ia tolak.

Pertama kali ia melakukan suatu tindakan gila adalah saat pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk menolak masuk ke high school ternama sebagai siswa beasiswa berprestasi, dan malah memutuskan untuk masuk ke Shinki High School. Hal itu ia lakukan karena saat melewati Shinki High School, ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang mengatakan kalau ia akan menemukan suatu hal menarik di sekolah tersebut.

Dan takdir tak pernah mengecewakannya.

Ia menjadi pengurus sekolah. Bertemu dengan sunbae yang bernama Jung Yunho. Dan saat semakin lama berteman ia mulai merasakan debar-debar indah menaungi jantungnya setiap ia bertatapan dengan sang sunbae, ia tahu kalau ia sudah bertemu takdirnya. Belahan jiwanya.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang langsung berteriak senang ketika ia menemukan _passion_ dalam hidupnya. Menyemangatinya, dan mendukungnya dalam meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang designer ketimbang menjadi dokter ataupun profesi lain yang lebih sanggup menjamin masa depannya—karena Yunho tahu bahwa mendesign adalah hal yang membuatnya hidup dan bersemangat.

Menjalin kasih dan akhirnya tinggal serumah dengan Yunho adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Meninggalkan rumah yang menolak bahwa ia menyukai sesama jenis dan menghinanya sebagai designer dan membuat rumahnya sendiri bersama Yunho tak pernah ia sesali, karena disitulah kebahagiaannya berada.

Dan mungkin itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dirinya. Ia merasa begitu bahagia bersama Yunho, sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa setiap hari ia selalu mengomel. Menuntut berbagai hal dari Yunho, tanpa pernah ia mencoba memberi pengertian pada Yunho.

Ia tak pernah menyadari semua hal itu, sampai ia berpisah dengan Yunho. Ia yang angkuh, sering mengeluarkan kalimat singkat namun pedas itu tak pernah menyadari bahwa satu-satunya hal yang membuat dunia-nya berwarna dan indah adalah karena eksistensi Yunho disampingnya.

Tanpa Yunho ia tak lagi bisa tersenyum. Tanpa Yunho ia tak bisa lagi melihat dunia ini selain dalam warna hitam-putih yang begitu kelabu. Hanya Yunho yang benar-benar bisa mengerti dirinya. Hanya Yunho yang tahu bahwa dibalik kedok tingkah angkuh dan kasarnya, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Menerima sifatnya yang kekanakan, angkuh, senang menyerang orang dengan kalimat pedas, dan ke-egoisannya yang sangat tinggi.

Namun Yunho tak hanya mengerti dirinya. Yunho menerima setiap sifat buruknya. Menerima dan mendukung setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Dan mencintainya. Yunho selalu memberikan kata-kata cintanya. Selalu memberikan pujian gombalnya yang membuatnya memerah, namun bodohnya, ia selalu membalas kalimat cinta Yunho dengan ucapan pedasnya.

Melihat dan merasakan cinta Yunho padanya membuatnya besar kepala. Membuatnya tak mempedulikan bahwa sifat egoisnya semakin menguasai dirinya—tanpa memperhatikan Yunho.

Ya, ia membersihkan rumah mereka—namun itu karena ia sendiri memiliki sifat neat freak yang menginginkan segalanya tertata rapi dan bersih. Ya, ia memperhatikan penampilan Yunho—namun itu karena ia sendiri yang ingin melihat Yunho nampak begitu tampan dan menawan.

Tapi ia tak pernah memperhatikan Yunho sebagai individu sendiri. Ia menuntut Yunho untuk selalu membuat rumah rapi tanpa ia pernah menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan. Benda apa yang harus di taruh dimana, dan ia tak pernah memberikan toleransinya pada Yunho. Ia tak pernah mengingat kalau Yunho bukanlah dirinya yang bisa selalu rapi dan bersih, dan ia tak pernah mentoleransi Yunho akan hal itu.

Bukan salah Yunho kalau lelaki itu tak terbiasa meletakkan sesuatu secara rapi ke tempat asalnya. Yunho adalah orang yang ceroboh dan pelupa, dan ia tak pernah menerima hal itu. Ia memaksa Yunho untuk selalu membuat rumah rapi, dan selalu memarahi dan mengomeli Yunho setiap detik karena hal remeh itu.

Tak pernah ia menyambut pulang Yunho yang tengah lelah dan letih akan pekerjaannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Selalu saja ia menymabut kepulangan Yunho dengan omelannya yang tak penting.

Tak pernah ia menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan pekerjaan Yunho seperti yang pria itu lakukan padanya—meskipun Yunho selalu sibuk untuk menghadiri acara fashion show-nya, lelaki-nya itu selalu menanyakan perkembangan butiknya.

Bodoh...

Ia benar-benar adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini... karena tak pernah menyadari betapa berharganya Yunho bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu ia berjalan terburu di keramaian. Semalaman penuh ia kembali menangisi Yunho di dalam kamarnya hingga tertidur kelelahan. Paginya ia terlambat bangun, dan hanya dengan _concelear_ seadanya ia menutupi bekas tangisanya. Ia melangkah dengan cepat dan tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Namun sebuah cafe kecil secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sudut penglihatannya, dan ia terdiam.

Changmin sudah akan berjalan menuju ke cafe kecil itu sebelum sebuah telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Boa. Memintanya agar segera datang ke butik karena ada beberapa orang penting menunggunya untuk membicarakan sebuah proyek acara fashion show.

Ia menatap kembali cafe itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berjalan pergi hanya lima meter, perasaan kuat yang membuatnya kembali menoleh ke cafe itu membuatnya berpikir ulang. Ada sesuatu di cafe itu yang menarik perhatiannya, dan akhirnya ia menyerah.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe itu, ia disambut dengan suara memelas Taylor Swift dalam lagunya.

 _I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

 _So good to me, so right_

 _And how you held me in your arms that September night_

 _The first time you ever saw me cry._

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

 _Probably mindless dreaming,_

 _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

Langkah Changmin terhenti, dan jantungnya seolah di remas dengan sangat kuat. Mendengar itu yang terbayag di balik kelopak matanya adalah wajah Yunho. Wajah tampan namja itu yang tengah tersenyum lebar ketika mereka tengah berlibur berdua untuk melarikan diri dari sakit hatinya ketika ia diusir pergi oleh keluarganya.

Siang itu ia dibuat sanggup kembali terseyum oleh kehangatan Yunho. Malam itu ia tertidur dalam dekapan Yunho yang menenangkannya ketika mimpi buruk pengursirannya membayang dalam mimpi.

Dan sebulir air matanya kesedihanya mengalir tanpa sanggup ia cegah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin inilah takdir Tuhan...

.

.

.

"...Yunho hyung..?"

Yunho seolah tak percaya dengan telinganya. Suara manis itu memanggilnya. Suara manis yang sangat ia rindukan itu memanggil namanya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Ia mendengar suara terkesiap, sebelum ada sebuah tangan lembut mengusap pipinya yang basah. Ia mengenali jari-jari ini, dan dengan segala kekuatannya,ia menggenggam erat jemari itu. Menggenggamnya, dan tak akan lagi pernah melepaskannya.

"Yunho hyung..."

"Min-ah... Changmin-ah..."

Indra penglihatan Yunho menangkap sosok Changmin, dan tanpa ragu ia langsung menarik tangan Changmin, dan membawa namja bermata bambi yang basah karena air mata itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Changmin-ah..." ucap Yunho tanpa sanggup ia tahan lagi.

Dan Changmin yang mendengar hal itu hanya sanggup untuk menangis. Ia balas memeluk erat Yunho, dan dengan suara yang terpatah, ia mengatakan "Ma-maaf...maafkan aku ya-yang sudah begitu e-egois.. A-aku selalu... se-selalu mencintaimu..."

Dan tak ada hal yang lebih membuat Yunho kembali merasakan bahwa ia telah kembali ke rumahnya selain saat ia mendengar ucapan Changmin padanya.

 _Home_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di cafe kecil itu, keduanya bertemu dan saling meminta maaf. Setelah itu keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke rumah lama mereka. Disana, keduanya mencurahkan segala hal yang sudah mengganjal di hatinya.

"Aku melihatmu, hyung. Aku melihatmu datang ke acara fashion show-ku." ucap Changmin saat keduanya sudah aman berada di dalam rumah lama mereka.

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya. Saat itu aku memang datang. Aku terlalu merindukanmu Changmin." ucap Yunho jujur, sambil meraih tangan Changmin. "Maafkan aku, Changmin." Yunho meletakkan tangan Changmin ke wajahnya, dan mengecupnya. "Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku melampiaskan masalahku padamu, Min-ah. Aku minta maaf. Kau selalu mengurusiku, dan selalu berusaha membuat rumah menjadi bersih dan rapi, tapi aku malah—"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat tangan Changmin menutup bibirnya.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau tak bersalah. Akulah yang bersalah disini, hyung. Setiap hari aku selalu mengomelimu, dan aku tak pernah berusaha untuk mengerti dirimu—"

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang kalimatnya harus terhenti, karena kini ia berada dalam dekapan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Tak sanggup lagi, Changmin balas memeluk Yunho dengan erat, dan air mata bodohnya kembali mengalir.

"..hyung... hiks.. Yunho hyung..."

Yunho mengelus lembut surai halus Changmin. Ia sendiripun merindukan moment seperti ini. Moment dimana ia bisa memeluk tubuh ramping Changmin dalam dekapannya. Tubuh yang begitu pas untuknya, seolah Changmin memang dirancang khusus untuk dirinya.

"Sudah Min-ah.. Sudahlah. Mungkin ini memang hal yang harus terjadi. Karena dengan semua kejadian ini, aku benar-benar bisa sepenuhnya menyadari betapa berartinya keberadaanmu disampingmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk bisa hidup dengan baik, Min-ah. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, dan semakin menyurukkan wajahnya ke dekapan Yunho.

Pulang.

Akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi kedua insan yang sebenarnya masih saling mencinta itu untuk kembali bersama. Bukan berarti semua masalah sudah terselesaikan. Hanya saja keduanya sekarang lebih bisa untuk menghargai keberadaan masing-masing. Dan sekarang, toleransi di antara keduanya menjadi semakin baik. Tak lagi Changmin selalu mengeluhakan ketidak rapihan Yunho, karena keduanya sudah sepakat. Yunho berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukai Changmin. Dan Changmin sendiri memberi petunjuk-petunjuk kecil di tempat yang tepat.

Contohnya, saat pertama kali masuk rumah, di rak sepatu sudah ada memo kecil.

'Tolong letakkan sepatu/sandal di rak sepatu dengan rapi~ ^o^ '

, dan lain sebagainya.

Sekarang, setiap hari keduanya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul berdua di depan televisi. Bergelung mesra berdua di atas sofa, dan saling bercakap menceritakan hari masing-masing.

Dan kalau mood mesra Yunho muncul—yang hampir setiap waktu muncul ketika ia bersama Changmin—ia akan menghujani kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra di setiak inchi wajah manis Changmin. Dan jangan salahkan Yunho kalau setelah ia melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah dengan sangat manis, ia jadi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengecup mesra bibir pouty Changmin, dan berakhir dengan membawa kekasihnya secara bridal style ke dalam kamar mereka, dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Changmin mendesah, melenguh, mengerang dan menjeritkan nama Yunho dengan suara penuh nafsu.

Kebersamaan keduanya sekarang, setelah melalui perpisahan menyakitkan itu membuat keduanya sadar. Yunho adalah matahari bagi Changmin. Memberikannya kehangatan dan warna di dalam kehidupannya. Dan bagi Yunho, Changmin adalah satu-satunya tonggak kewarasannya. Memberikannya semangat dan penopang dalam hari-harinya menjalani hidup.

Bagi Yunho, Changmin adalah rumahnya. Dan bagi Changmin, Yunho adalah satu-satunya tempat ia kembali.

Mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk kembali menyatukan kedua insan yang memang sudah ia gariskan untuk bersama.

Untuk kembali mengarungi hidup dalam kebersamaan, dengan pengertian yang akhirnya sudah benar-benar saling ada diantara mereka.

Dan keduanya akhirnya benar-benar mengerti.

 _Home is where your heart is..._

 _It takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

End. Finish. Tamat.

Efek baper ditinggal Changmin wamil, tadinya mau bikin ini jadi sad ending..

Tapi nggak tega juga akhirnya.

Buat Mel, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang akhirnya niat aku bikin saat kita ngobrol sambil makan yah..

Oh, dan mungkin bakal lebih lama lagi buat apdet fanfic, cz lappy chan sudah nggak di rumah. Ini aja bikinnya mulai dari tadi pagi, pake kompi di rumah secara sembunyi-sembunyi, cz tiap bberapa menit sekali ada orang rumah lewat, jadi kudu close window XD But, bear with me please, cz I will never abandon my HoMin fanfic~

Buat yang sudah review:

Luvhomin, SecretVin137, Guest, Kimkeykim, L, Minniequeen, Min-Kun, Lenie239, Guest007, Ifa, Shineeetha, Jun-yo, siscaMinstalove, Sonia Jung, Hyena lee, ayee, , yu, Chami is homin, tatan, Wiwie, Renakyu, amelia nopia, noname, toto-chan, hb8, Okta Jung, ajib4ff, july park, Alicia Kim, Jung ji joon, Changru Minru, kimfida62, NyoNyo wiyet, yoongibiased, bambideer, sayakanoicinoe, mun, yunlicha, yellowgrass, shin min hyo, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK sudah merelakan waktu buat membaca dan mereview cerita ini~ I love you all soooo muuuccchhhh

Buat semua HoMin Shipper family, I Love You all

Dan biarpun TVXQ sedang masa hiatus karena wajib militer, ayo kita tetap setia menunggu kembalinya duo tercinta kita.

#Waiting ForTVXQ

Love, HoMin Shipper


End file.
